Dance For Me
by BubbleGumIceCream
Summary: Kagome has a passion for dancing, but one night at a dance club she meets someone who also seems very interested in her dancing, and in her too. Later, when she leaves the club, not knowing who it was she had danced with, she goes on with her life, until
1. Chapter 1

Dance For Me

Summary: Kagome has a passion for dancing, but one night at a dance club she meets someone who also seems very interested in her dancing, and in her too. Later, when she leaves the club, not knowing who it was she had danced with, she goes on with her life, until it brings it all back to him.

a/n: ok, this is my first posted story, so be nice (but not too nice, I like reviews)

disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (unfortunately tear)

Ch. 1

Kagome's hips swayed sensually to the beat as her dance instructor watched in a look of accomplishment. Her face showed her joy for dancing, and the song made her lips smirk in a teasing way. Her body started to shine with sweat as she did a belly dance, and then started a new dance step that her and her teacher had been working on for months. He laughed and cut the music, walking over to her.

"Kagome, of all my pupils you are definitely my favorite." He smiled and gave her a towel as she walked over to him, a grin plastered on her face while she panted from exhaustion.

"Thank you Mr. Tikino," she said breathily and wiped her face with the towel. "Is our time over already?" he nodded.

"I'm afraid so darling. I must be heading home to cook dinner for the Mrs. and children." Kagome smiled and hugged him farewell.

"Okay, well is it ok if I use the studio for a bit longer?" he laughed.

"But of course. You know how to lock up after. It wouldn't be your first time." They both grinned and said goodbye again. Then Kagome walked over to the large stereo and pushed play, readying herself in the middle of the dance floor.

"_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
and I'm starting to feel its right  
the attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

No fighting  
No fighting"

Tonight the club DJ was going crazy with his beats, dishing out faster beated songs than usual and bringing the dancers almost to the brink of insanity. Kagome grinned as she pulled her best friend in after her through the crowd.

"Seriously Kagome," Sango laughed, "just chill out, take a drink, then we'll dance. I mean come on, we just got here."

Kagome was wearing tight jean pants and a loose dark purple belly shirt that cut low around her shoulders and revealed her black bra's straps. With her hair tied up in a messy ponytail she pouted childishly to her friend. "Ah come on Sango, just one dance, I promise, and then you can drink."

"No." her friend ignored the puppy eyes and big lip, "You've convinced me to do that before, and I didn't get off the dance floor all night! Now come on." She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her over to the bar, Kagome letting out a defeated whimper.

Kagome soon grew impatient when Sango got caught up talking to a cute guy at the bar, so she ditched and started to work her way to the dance floor.

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned when someone grabbed her arm. She was met by a handsome guy with white hair and beautiful yellow eyes. She smiled and he grinned back.

"Hello," Kagome said confidently.

"Hi, want to dance?" his voice was deep and rough.

"I'd love to." Kagome grinned and followed him to where a crowd of people were dancing. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"InuYasha." He smirked and she smiled back.

"Hey," Naraku nudged his best friend as they sat in their booth, "who's that dancing with your little brother?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked in curiosity. "I didn't know the idiot could dance." He watched in humor, "and it looks like I was right, he's just plain embarrassing." His eyes wandered to Inuyasha's partner, she on the other hand…was dancing like nothing he had ever seen before. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous.

"How did he get a babe like that to dance with him?" Naraku laughed in disbelief.

"No idea…" Sesshomaru mumbled, not taking his eyes off her. Her hip's movement was hypnotizing him, and when she raised her arms gracefully he growled hungrily at the skin she revealed. She wore very tight pants, he smirked, they showed off her form nicely, and the ripped up purple top made him crave to rip the rest of her off too.

InuYasha panted as their third song finished. Kagome was covered in sweat, and so was he, he grinned at her. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." He grabbed her hand and brought her over to where he had been sitting earlier with Naraku and his brother. Kagome smiled as they looked up at her. "Hello."

InuYasha let Kagome slide in first, and then slid in beside her, "Sesshomaru, Naraku, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my brother, and Naraku."

"Hello Kagome." Said Naraku, leaning over the table and kissing the back of her hand, she laughed and he leaned back smirking. "You sure can dance."

"Thank you."

"So, what did you want to drink?" InuYasha looked intently at her, she smiled and looked back at Naraku as he spoke.

"Actually, Sesshomaru and I have already ordered some shots if you wanted to stick around for them." Kagome grinned dangerously.

"I don't think she'll do that Naraku." Sesshomaru, who had been silent till now, spoke cockily, testing her. "In fact, why don't we order her a Virgin Mary." He smirked at her and she grinned, humored, back at him.

"I'd love some shots." She spoke to Naraku, but was staring in a challenge to Sesshomaru. "In fact, I bet I'll be able to keep up with mister big shot over here." She nodded to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Naraku laughed.

"Now that's something I want to see." Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru glared slightly at her, then smirked when he thought how drunk she was going to get. Then if he wanted, he could easily take her off his brother's hands and into his pants.

The tray of shots came, and Kagome smiled at him. "Ready when you are Sesshomaru." She was mocking him! He growled at her and they started the game.

After ten minutes Inuyasha got bored, seeing how Kagome was more entertained with his brother, he left foul tempered and found another girl to dance with. Kagome was matching Sesshomaru at five shots already.

"Maybe we should take a break. I don't want you to get drunk or anything like that." Sesshomaru smirked, knowing full well that he didn't really care if she was sober or not when he fucked her later.

"You're just scared cause I'm keeping up with you." Sesshomaru growled lowly. Her aura was so innocent, yet she acted to free and open. It was making him impatient and his beast growled with an unsatisfied lust. "Besides, I just lost my dance partner," Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha had been sitting, "what'd we do if we did take a break?" she knew what he was thinking when a cocky smirk crossed his features, so she shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to go dance. Nice meeting you Naraku, Sesshomaru."

He watched as she shook her ass back to the dance floor, but Naraku interrupted his thoughts as he growled in pleasure at the thought of her legs wrapping around him. "She's too young Sess." The half demon looked up at him, a glint of mischievousness in his cold grey eyes. Sesshomaru looked at him and grinned.

"She's old enough to be in a bar isn't she?" Naraku sighed, "Besides, I've had younger, and you know that." Without waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru stood up and followed her tracks to the dance area.

It only took a few moments to find her, her skin glinting in the light, and her eyes smiling playfully at him as she continued her seductive dance. He smirked and grabbed her hips, joining in the dance.

"That didn't take you long." She smiled.

"Well I thought you would like a better partner than my brother." She laughed.

"_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira"_

A familiar song came on and Kagome grinned as it was one of her favorites. Sesshomaru smirked as she stepped away from him and started her dance.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
she makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira"_

He smirked and grabbed her hips, moving along with her, she seemed contempt to accept a duet challenge. In fact, she sped her pace up, looking mischievously up at him, and grabbing onto his shoulders, pulling herself tightly against his hard chest.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that  
you make a woman go mad  
so be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"_

He growled as she pushed herself onto him.__

"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie   
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection" 

Kagome pulled away a bit and started her belly dance solo, Sesshomaru looked hungrily at her before pulling her back into him and dipping her, she laughed.__

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
and it's driving me crazy  
and I didn't have the slightest idea  
until I saw you dancing" 

Kagome smirked.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor   
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira"_

He dipped her again, slower this time, and she moaned in enjoyment, he smirked, thinking of her in a bed. Kagome looked up at him, he was clearly turned on, she raised her arms up and then pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall past her shoulders. He growled and she continued dancing.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie   
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know   
That's a bit too hard to explain"_

The song finally finished and Kagome was drenched, along with Sesshomaru.

"You're a pretty good dancer." He smirked, she laughed softly.

"You're not so bad yourself. Your right though…better than your brother."

He growled and pulled her closer, "damn straight I am." She smirked nervously.

They danced until almost half the crowd was gone, Kagome didn't show signs of slowing, and Sesshomaru would be damned if he stopped before she did. Meanwhile Kagome was feeling the music nearly as much as he was feeling her. One of the nights first slow songs came on, and they slowed to a dull spin.

"So where'd you learn to dance like that?" he asked, holding her hips really close to himself, growling when she rubbed up against him.

"I've been dancing for the past three years, taking lessons from a personal trainer." He smirked.

"A _personal_ trainer eh?" she laughed.

"Not like that! You perv." She smiled and shook her head at him.

"What?" he laughed, "I couldn't stop my mind from going there." He moved in closer to her, his hand lowering and his face heading towards hers.

"Kagome come on lets go!" They both turned when Sango's voice yelled from the bar. Kagome sighed and started to pull away.

"Thanks for the dance. But I have to go now." Kagome's voice was shaky as she started walking away.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his arms, his voice went to a seductive low, "why don't I give you a ride home? My car's parked out front." Sesshomaru watched as she laughed softly and looked down at the floor. Then her eyes looked up at him in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go." She smiled and walked away, dropping his hands when she got too far apart.

Sesshomaru stood there watching after Kagome as she walked out with her friend. Then when she had left the club he turned and went to find Naraku.

"Ha, you lost her." The black haired male had been standing behind him, Sesshomaru took a step back in surprise, then growled.

"She'll be back."

"Uh huh." Naraku rolled his eyes. "Come on, I have to work in the morning."

a/n: There, my first posting. (I'm still getting used to this website, grrr, and it's being a pain) I'll post Chapter 2 soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok, here you go, it's shorter than the first chapter, but I like it. Hope you do too. Oh yeah, and thank you to Cotton Candy Ice Cream for her help with getting me introduced to this site!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Ch. 2

"Hey Kagome, how was your night?" Kagome walked into work the next morning, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a black tie and white shirt, she was going for a business look…but the black leather vest made a sexy statement.

"Great, how was your surprise birthday party?" Kagome asked, pulling on her apron and smiling at her boss. Her boss, Gabriel, was twenty two, long black hair, and dressed like a Goth, but she was really nice, especially to Kagome, and an awesome manager. She had always wanted to have her own café, and was really happy when it finally happened two years earlier.

"You knew about it! And you didn't tell me! Gee, thanks a lot." She laughed and Kagome smiled.

"If I told you it would have ruined the "surprise" in the surprise party." They laughed and opened the till.

"Yeah, well it was alright, you know me, I'm not one for surprises." She smiled and went to unlock the door. "But I liked the present you sent me. Mmmm, chocolate; besides the laptop I got, I'd say that was the best present of the night." Kagome smirked and shook her head. _Yeah, really. "_Anyways, you said you were going to a dance club, how'd that go?"

Kagome smiled, "I met a guy."

Gabriel grinned ear to ear, "Oh really? Do tell." She laughed and sat at one of the curly backed chairs. Kagome laughed and turned on some of the mocha machines, thinking what to say.

"He was just my dance partner, but he was really cute." Gabriel seemed really interested and was grinning, so Kagome continued, "it was nothing…we just had a few drinks and danced, nothing else." She looked down and busied herself with the napkin holder. Gabriel's mouth was gaping.

"What? You didn't go back to his place? You didn't share numbers? Anything!" She shook her head and Kagome laughed quietly, "Tsk tsk Kagome. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Well…" she paused for a second, a mischievous grin growing on her face, "I did find a number in my back pocket. He must've slipped it in while we were dancing or something." Gabriel shot up from her chair, almost causing it to fall.

"Well? Where is it? Have you called him yet?" she laughed, Kagome did too, seeing the excited look on her employers face.

"Here," Kagome went under the counter and grabbed her jean bag covered with buttons and embroidery, and pulled out a silvery piece of parchment. It looked like a business card, but it was blank besides the number. It shined in the light and she looked at it, passing it over to Gabriel to see.

"Yoink!" Gabriel snatched it and danced around the counter merrily, pulling out a phone and dialing the number, Kagome was motionless in terror.

"Gabriel! What are you doing? No! Give it back!" she reached for the phone, but Gabriel pulled it out of her reach, putting it on speaker phone, and dialing the number. Kagome stood in shock as it rang. After a while there was a beep and the message came on, she sighed in relief as Gabriel listened to it.

"_You've reached Sesshomaru Tashio, leave a message." _

"Oh my god!" Gabriel slammed the phone down and stared in disbelief at Kagome, Kagome fell over in shock.

"What!"

"You danced with Sesshomaru Tashio!"

"Yeah…so?"

"He's only the cities most famous and richest bachelor of the year! And one of the most powerful leaders in the business world! He owns the Tashio Corporation Kagome! And he gave you his number!" Gabriel squealed.

Kagome lay on the floor quietly. Not only had she danced with him…but she had let him feel her up, and he had suggested they go back to his place…

"Kagome?" Kagome pulled herself out of her daze and looked up at Gabriel. "What are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know." She stared dumbly at the floor. "What do you think I should do?"

"Call him back and get laid girl!" Gabriel laughed and reached down to help Kagome up, who was glaring at her.

"You know I'm not that type! Besides…he probably doesn't even remember me."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't he remember you? Have you not looked in a mirror lately? You're damn sexy, and the way you dance, he'd be crazy to forget you!"

Kagome didn't have a chance to reply as a wave of customers started to flow in through the cafés glass doors, but was silent as she took the coffee orders, wondering what she was going to do.

Sesshomaru walked into his dark condo, dropping his keys on a glass and steel side table, and then heading over to his couch, where he fell and closed his eyes in exhaustion from work. It took him a while to wake from his haze, but as he did, he saw a blinking red light across the room near his kitchen.

Kagome finished her work shift at five, and then had gone to dance lessons till seven. Now she returned to her small apartment in the south side of the city…not really the nicest part of town, but it was home, and her neighborhood wasn't that bad. She walked up the concrete steps and walked into the old brick building, then took the elevator to the third floor.

"Kagome! Your back!" shouted a little girl that lived down the hall from her. Kagome smiled and bent down to hug the happy girl.

"Hello Rin how was your day?"

"Great!" the small bundle of energy followed Kagome to her door down the hall, not that she minded. Kagome was very fond of Rin, and her mother had been a friend of her mother's. "Guess what Kagome? Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome laughed, taking out her keys.

"Tomorrow I get to go to dance lessons! Mom said that I could go again this year! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is!" Kagome grinned happily down at the bouncing girl.

"Now I can see you everyday, not just at home, but at the studio too!"

She smiled warmly down at Rin and laughed, "I can't wait. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Miss Kagome." Rin waved goodbye and ran back to her own doorway.

Once inside her apartment, Kagome went to the shower and turned on the hot water, then stripped down and entered. She heard the phone go off in the living room, but ignored it and continued to wash her hair.

He didn't want to have to do any more work tonight, so Sesshomaru ignored the flashing message machine, positive that it was from the office, and went into the kitchen, pouring a cold glass of orange juice and sitting on the counter. Finishing the last of the cold sweet beverage he growled and stared at the red light. He hadn't bothered to turn on any off the condo's lights, he knew the place well enough, and his demon eyes picked things up enough as is. It was that annoying light that was driving him crazy. Finally he gave in and walked over to it.

He looked down at it and was surprised to see that it was not the office, nor any number that he knew…he stared at it, debating with himself.

Kagome came out of the shower and dressed in her pajamas and housecoat, then carried her dirty clothes to the laundry basket. A small silver object fell out of her pants pocket and she stopped to look at it float to the floor. It was _his_ number. Kagome just stood there and looked at it, thinking back to what Gabriel had said about it after work.

"_At least give it a try Kagome, you never know, maybe you two will have a connection."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_You'll never know until you try." _With that Gabriel had left Kagome alone, standing outside her car.

Now she bit her lip and continued throwing the laundry into her basket, then bent down to pick up the number. Walking over to the couch, Kagome sprawled lazily about it, her body aching from her dance session.

_Sesshomaru Tashio…powerful business man, most wanted bachelor…_Kagome turned the card in her hand, the small lamp lighting it up till it was flashing in her hazel eyes every time she spun it. _This is too much…_Kagome thought, her body over powering her mind control and reaching for the phone. She dialed the number and waited nervously while it rang.

"_You've reached Sesshomaru Tashio, leave a message." _She sighed a little in relief that he hadn't picked up, and then noticed that the beep had sounded.

"Hey Sesshomaru, tell me, is there a reason I found a silver piece of parchment in my back pocket this morning?" she then clicked off the phone, thinking that should be enough.

He pushed the button on the machine and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Sesshomaru was tired, but he knew he needed to know what was on the machine this late at night before he'd be able to sleep. Then a familiar voice came up and he smirked in triumph.

"_Hey Sesshomaru, tell me, is there a reason I found a silver piece of parchment in my back pocket this morning?" _

Sesshomaru smirked. This Kagome seemed interesting, maybe he'd keep an eye on her.

a/n: ok, I thought that that would be a good place to end it. I'm going on holidays soon (blah, family reunion shudders), so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter three. Byes! Oh wait…if u know any good dancing songs with good lyrics, I'd appreciate it (chapter three is giving me some difficulty)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: ok…I was kinda slow at starting this one, I just kept looking at the paper, wondering what to write, lol. So here it is (finally).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch. 3

Kagome had the morning off today so she took that time to go back to the studio. Sesshomaru hadn't called her back yet, so Kagome thought it a lost cause. She knew that he wouldn't have remembered her.

Walking up to the studio doors, she twisted the key in place and unlocked the building, then stepped inside. At 9:30 in the morning, the dance classes with the young children hadn't started yet, but Kagome wanted an early start anyways, so she went to her own private room and started to clean up from the nights previous yoga session that had been in there. Then she pulled off her wool sweater, revealing a tight black tank top over top of her tights and mini shorts.

Heading over to the large stereo in the corner of the dance room, she started flipping through various CD's, looking for the right one. Kagome grabbed her Nelly Furtado mix and plugged her song into the stereo, then turned up the volume.

"_It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me I'm better off alone  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some"_

Kagome's body curved and danced to the music, letting it soak into her and control her entire body.

_  
"They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems"_

Other students at the building started to show up; Kagome could hear and see them as she spun around dancing through the glass wall that showed the hallway. But their voices seemed distant and not part of her world…Kagome was lost to the song.

"_I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

_I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It's all in me, can't you see, why can't you, why can't you see it's all in me _

Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need  
Follow me down, follow me down down down,  
I do not need I do not need nobody  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need"

Naraku walked into his partner's office that morning, curious at what he could possibly want that bad as to call him.

"Good morning Naraku, Mr. Tashio is waiting for you just inside his office."

"Thank you Ayame." The red haired wolf demon smiled back at him, then looked curiously behind him, Naraku raised his brow. "Who are you looking for?"

Her face flushed a dark red, making her look like a strawberry, "Oh no one," she laughed nervously, her eyes showing disappointment. He shook his head and walked into Sesshomaru's office.

"Hello friend, what is it that you want at ten in the morning? Surely it's nothing to do with your love struck assistant." Naraku laughed and sat lazily on one of the black leather couches in the room.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked up from behind his desk, a slight disapproving look to his features. "Is she still waiting for that idiot Inuyasha to come back?" Sesshomaru growled slightly then smirked. "no, I called you for a much better reason."

"Which is?" Sesshomaru growled at his friend's impatience, and then threw him a piece of paper across the desk. Naraku got up and grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Well look at it," Sesshomaru leaned back slightly, watching Naraku's blank expression.

"It's a phone number…but why…?"

"That Naraku is Kagome's number." A dawning expression formed in Naraku's eyes and smile.

"That dancer that escaped your grasp at the club?" Naraku chuckled and sat back down, Sesshomaru lowered his gaze at the half demon.

"She didn't escape, I still have her in my hold." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh huh, sure…" Naraku smirked and grabbed the phone from the side table, Sesshomaru didn't notice the movement and Naraku grinned.

"I'm going to have my secretary look into it, and maybe she could pull up some files based on that number. Then this Sesshomaru is going to give Kagome a surprise visit."

Naraku smiled and started dialing the number that was on the paper, Sesshomaru stared at him blankly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I figured," Naraku smiled, "That instead of putting Ayame through all that trouble, when she could clearly be using that time to drool over your brother, would be to just _call_ the number."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a few seconds and Naraku grinned, pushing the last digit and hearing it start to ring.

"She's probably at work Naraku, we'll get a message machine or something." Sesshomaru crossed his arms, still thinking that his idea was better. "And if that happens, it's not like she's gonna tell us anything that'd help me track her down."

"Well we'll see about that." Naraku smirked and put it on speaker phone as the ringing stopped and the answering machine came on.

_"Hey it's me, Kagome," _They both listened intently, "_I'm probably out dancing or at the Enzera café, so leave a message or call my cell…983-2318, later!"_

Naraku smirked and Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand and hung up. "Idiot."

"What?" Naraku chuckled innocently, "now you know where she is, go meet her."

"I still like my idea better." He sulked. Naraku laughed and stood up shaking his head.

"Yeah well, if it makes you feel any better, it sucks to always be right like I am." Sesshomaru smacked the laughing half demon across the head.

"Ha-ha." Sesshomaru glared at him. Naraku shook his head, still laughing at his fuming friend.

"Anyways, since you obviously have a date already, why don't you come to my party?" Naraku pulled out an invitation and handed it over to Sesshomaru, who looked at it curiously, "I'm holding it due to our merging of companies. And since you're the president, I think that you should be there." He smiled and started for the door. "Good luck with Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at the invitation, and then walked over to his desk, buzzing the secretary. "Ayame, I need you to fax something to the Enzera Café."

Kagome walked into work, smiling and quickly hoisting her bag over the backs of one of the back counter's chairs. Sango, a fellow worker at the café came up and handed her an apron.

"You're late. Dancing again?" Kagome gave an 'of course' smile and Sango walked away to clean tables, shaking her head. Gabriel laughed and threw her a washcloth to help clean.

"It's kinda slow today's anyways, you probably didn't even need to come in."

"Oh well." Kagome shrugged.

"So, how are things going with that cute dancer?" Gabriel smiled and leaned towards her. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Nada, I got no answer from the message I left him last night." Kagome started to wipe down the counters. It didn't affect her that greatly, I mean sure, he was really hot, and a rich bachelor…but she knew that she'd survive without him. So what if he didn't return her call. Though it was kinda stupid that he'd slip her his number, and then not phone her back…

"Aw, that's a bummer," Gabriel felt bad for the girl, but then smiled, trying to cheer her up, "Maybe he just hasn't gotten it yet?"

"I don't know…" Kagome shrugged again, "It's not like it matters a whole lot." Kagome hadn't even finished her sentence when the fax under the counter started beeping, causing Gabriel to stop listening and check it.

She hadn't really thought about it, but now that it had been brought up, Kagome was slightly annoyed that he hadn't called back. _Who does he think he is anyways? Slipping me his number, and then not answering!_

Oh…my…GOD!" Sango and Kagome turned to where a psycho grinning Gabriel stood hunched over two pieces of paper.

"What!" they said together. Gabriel turned to Kagome, speechless of what to say, so she handed the papers to her. Sango quickly jumped the counter and read the documents over Kagome's shoulder.

_The Tashio and Omigumo Corporations, would like to present to _

_you with an invitation to their Black and White Ball._

_A celebration of the two friends, Sesshomaru Tashio and Naraku Omigumo, merging their businesses together_

On the other side was the date and time, but Kagome skipped past those to the second piece of paper.

_"I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp. Be ready Kagome._

Sesshomaru Tashio."

"Something tells me he got your message Kagome." Sango laughed and Kagome looked stunned at the invitation.

a/n: thanks for all the great reviews, send your criticisms as well as opinions. And a huge thanks to Black Rose Witch (I really appreciate your support and ideas), and of course Cotton Candy Ice Cream


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Note to self: typing on an extremely bumpy highway for more than three hours is so NOT COOL! (I'm ready to kill Saskatchewan for its low budget road repairs, grrr) Anyways, here is my update, sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch.4

Shortly after the arrival of the invitation, a special delivery had arrived for Kagome Higurashi, almost causing Gabriel and Sango to melt in jealously. Inside the package was an elegant black dress that glittered in the light, and seemed like water to the fingers touch. Gabriel, ready to pass out, had ordered Kagome the rest of the day off. There was no argument.

"You are one lucky shit girl…" Gabriel said awed, "look at that dress!" she squealed in excitement, Kagome was speechless.

"Holy shit Kagome…what did you do at the club while I was at the bar?" Sango whispered, the room had been in complete and utter silence for a few moments as they all stared at the dress.

"I just danced…" Kagome mumbled as a customer came in, ruining the canvas of awe. Sango snapped to service and Gabriel did too, handing Kagome her bag.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked confused as Sango gave her a smile.

"You're going home to get ready!" Gabriel said simply. "And that's an order. The ball is tonight!"

"What?!" Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed the faxed invitation to look at the date. "Oh my god! It _is_ tonight!" she grabbed the bag and box containing the dress then turned to look at her boss. "Thank you!"

"Get! Shoo!" Gabriel sighed, half laughing; Sango finished with her customer and was laughing too, only to notice her friend still wore her work attire.

"Kagome your apron!" Sango laughed as Kagome tossed the white apron over her shoulder and ran out to call a taxi.

-Later that night, 6:30-

"I don't know Sango…" Kagome was standing in front of her long mirror, looking pale faced at the dress. She felt like she was going to throw up every time she saw the silky fabric pulled up against her skin. Sango was standing admiringly behind her now that she had finished with Kagome's makeup. Being the friend she was, Sango had ran over as soon as her shift at the café was done to help Kagome prepare. It was a good thing too because Kagome had been panicking and running around the apartment in a mess looking for shoes.

"Stop worrying! You'll be fine." She cooed, and then walked out of the room to answer the ringing phone in the living room, throwing Kagome a comforting smile as she left. Kagome gave a weak smile after her, and then turned back to the mirror.

The black silk dress Sesshomaru had given her was everything but comforting...it was strapless, and dipped far down in the back with strings interconnecting over it, showing off her bare back. It also had a long slit that slithered all the way up to her thigh. The only things she didn't mind about the dress, was the decent neckline, and how the material glittered when she spun.

In the bottom of the package, that had once contained the dress, there had also been a glittering silver and diamond necklace, and matching earrings. Kagome had almost fainted at the mere sight of them, but Sango told her that she had to stay standing so she wouldn't mess up her hair.

"Kagome?" Sango walked back into the room.

"Yes?" Kagome's voice was shaky a bit and Sango noticed, sighing.

"Drink this." She handed her a glass of water, and moved her over to the bed. "I want you to take deep breaths. Where is the Kagome I know? The one that dragged me to clubs to innocently flirt with guys and dance with anyone she wished too?" Kagome sat quietly on the bed, avoiding her friends gaze.

_She ditched when she found out that this guy wanted more than a dance…_ "I don't know…"

"Listen, Kagome we've been friends since…well…ever, and I know what your thinking, so stop trying to hide it." Kagome looked at her friend, a small terrified and yet sad expression filling her face, Sango smiled weakly to cheer her up. "You're going to have a blast tonight alright?" She grabbed her hands, forcing Kagome to look at her, "Just stop worrying! It may be your first time and all…but heck girl, live it! You've never been the person to back out of a challenge, so why are you cowering now? Don't let this guy's profile get to you, just imagine him as dance partner, and you'll be fine."

"But…Sango! He was my dance partner! And we were never supposed to see each other again, you know the way I dance sometimes…I get carried away and…and look at this dress! He obviously thought something of that night else he wouldn't have sent me _this_ dress." She motioned quickly to the elegant dress she was wearing.

"Honestly Kagome, I like that dress, and it looks beautiful on you," Kagome scowled, knowing Sango was right, but she didn't want to loose the one thing that she was grasping at from a complaining point of view. "And as for you two never hooking up again afterwards," Sango rose her brow, holding in a laugh, "I think it's you're fault for challenging him to a dance."

"What? I didn't! That's just how and who I am!" Sango shook her head laughing.

"Yeah well you got yourself into this one, so you may as well carry it through." Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "No buts, ands, or ors!" Sango laughed and Kagome glared at her.

It was seven o'clock as Sesshomaru stepped out of his limousine to get Kagome. He had had Ayame look her house address up for him, and now he looked up unto the run down apartment building with distaste. How could she live like this? He thought to himself but then snapped out of it as the door to it opened to reveal the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Kagome stood with her hair half tied up, half let down, with simple yet elegant curls. The black dress clung decently to her body, illuminating her curves and making her skin as soft looking as snow. It was strapless, and had a decent neckline, showing off a little cleavage, his beast growled at how good it looked on her. When Ayame had shown it to him in the catalogue he was already impressed, but now he was drooling. The material shined like liquid diamonds in the light given from the street lamp above, and as she spun, he saw the small strings that crossed down the deep cut that revealed her bare back, and the high slit that went up to her thigh. He was also happy that she had worn the necklace and earrings he had bought, his personal touch; they glittered almost as brilliantly as the dress. Her ankles were crossed with a similar string pattern as the dress that connected to her high heeled shoes. He looked hungrily up and down her body.

"You look beautiful," he said, walking over to her and holding out his hand, she took it and he lead her to the limo. She smiled, trying to ignoring the lustful look in his golden eyes, but feeling unnerved by it at the same time.

"Thanks. It seemed the right attire to wear since it mysteriously showed up at my work today." He smirked and opened the door for her to slide in.

"I was hoping you'd wear it." He said, his voice becoming a seductive low as he slid in beside her. The atmosphere changed instantly from casual to lustful as his gaze settled on her, his eyes wandering up and down her form. "It looks good on you." Kagome shifted uncomfortably, but pushed her nervousness aside when he moved closer to her; he seemed to notice her timid ness and smirked.

"Come on Kagome, after a whole night of basically having sex on the dance floor you still feel uncomfortable when I look at you?" Kagome looked at him coldly. _Come on Kagome you can do this. Just like Sango said, you never back out of a challenge._

"Dancing is intimate for me, I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong impression." She said dully, regretting that she had come already. Why had she come? He was just a cocky, handsome, billionaire…so what? Damn Sango for forcing her out the door. She remembered Gabriel's words _"Call him back and get laid girl!"_ …is that why she called him back?! Kagome smacked herself mentally, _stupid stupid stupid…_

"Then dance with me again. Tonight." Kagome came out of her daze to see Sesshomaru looking at her with his golden orbs. "That is what a ball is for right?" Kagome stared at him blankly. _Just dance? …is that all he wants?_

He seemed to guess what she was thinking and scoffed softly, "Just because you said no to me giving you a ride home that night does not mean that I'm going to stop trying to get you in my bed Kagome. But I'll wait a little longer if I have to." _Wow he's blunt. _She thought, surprised he had said so much, but still not trusting him.

Before she could say anything he leaned in quickly and captured her lips in his own, kissing her passionately, but pulling away just as soon as he had started. Kagome was still in shock as she felt the limo stop, and Sesshomaru step out, holding out his hand for her again like he had done no more than ten minutes earlier at her apartment. There was a mischievous smirk on his face, and she nervously accepted. I n_ever back out of a challenge…_

a/n: finally! The damn chapter is over! After months of struggling and thousands of mind blocks! falls onto a bed of pillows and sighs happily Please update! Ideas are welcome! The more updates the sooner it will be up hopefully.


End file.
